Numerous techniques have been proposed to provide cosmetic and/or or skin rejuvenation benefits in order to reduce the signs of skin aging. For example, topical application of benefit agents such as retinoids is known to be an effective treatment for wrinkles and other signs of skin aging. These benefit agents generally work by stimulating collagen through various biochemical means. While topical application of these “biochemical” benefit agents can be quite efficacious, reduction in the appearance of wrinkles using many benefit agents typically requires multiple topical applications, and the benefits do not manifest immediately. One approach for providing a fast or immediate onset of such benefits, such as reduction in the appearance of wrinkles is to topically apply a composition containing a dispersion of a tensioning polymer.
The composition desirably should provide a film on the skin that has sufficient tensioning to reduce the appearance of wrinkles and is resistant to mechanical and chemical degradation from water and humidity, but is not so resistant to water that the film is difficult to remove by washing. It is also further desirable for the film to be mechanically durable to stretching of skin, such as from movement of facial muscles, and of minimal glossiness. In addition, it also desirable for the composition to be easily and uniformly applied across a wide area of skin. As such, the composition should be easy to spread across the skin into a film that is not so overly thick that would render it susceptible to cracking or flaking. However, it is also preferable that this spreadability not render the composition so “thin” that the composition uncontrollably runs down vertical skin surfaces due to gravity.
Accordingly, a need exists for a skin care compositions that achieve one or more above characteristics.